AG124: Rhapsody in Drew
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot The battle of Harley and May begins. Banette starts with Screech, affecting Bulbasaur and Beautifly. Cacturne uses Bullet Seed, so Beautifly and Bulbasaur try to evade the attack. Bulbasaur counters with Vine Whip, but both of Harley's Pokémon evade, but have their legs tied. Next, Beautifly uses Silver Wind, hitting them. Bulbasaur releases Vine Whip, in a way that results in Banette and Cacturne being spinned. Beautifly uses Silver Wind once more, hurting them. Harley tells his Cacturne and Banette to come to their senses. Bulbasaur goes to use Vine Whip, but is taken back by Banette's Torment, as it prevents Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip a second time. Cacturne uses Pin Missile, but misses when Beautifly takes Bulbasaur in the air. Banette uses Will-O-Wisp, hitting May's Pokémon. Bulbasaur counter-attacks with Petal Dance, stopping the attack. Cacturne uses Pin Missile, damaging the petals instead. Harley decides to finish, but Beautifly and Bulbasaur charge as they use Silver Wind and Razor Leaf. Harley's Pokémon are knocked out and he loses the match. May is victorious and goes to the semi-finals. Harley is very angry and goes away. Drew and Harley pass near each other and Harley tells Drew he must be happy that he was defeated. Drew denies, as May was better today, so Harley will be pleased to see both of them lose. Jessie still wants to be in the Festival, so they decide to pick Robert. Robert goes out and is caught by a rope from Team Rocket. Ash goes out and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to cut the rope to free him. Jessie tells she will impersonate Robert and take Milotic. She sends Dustox and James his Cacnea. Ash decides to battle and orders Snorunt to use Ice Beam, but fails. Because of this, Team Rocket laughs and humiliate Snorunt. Ash tells Snorunt not to listen to his enemies. Robert tells Ash that Snorunt needs to focus its energy and advises it to store it in itself before launching. Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Dustox with Psybeam. Pikachu is about to get hit, but Snorunt goes to protect him, being the target of the attacks. Suddenly, a light flash comes from the smoke – Snorunt evolves into Glalie. Glalie uses Ice Beam, freezing Team Rocket and blasting them off. Ash is happy for the evolution and the proper usage of Ice Beam, thanking Robert for the tip. Meanwhile, May and Anthony have a battle – Combusken goes to Peck, but Pinsir (who gets out of Swalot's mouth) grabs Combusken, stopping it. Still, May wins, as she got more points than he does. Anthony congratulates May on her victory. Anthony decides to spend more time training to get into the next Festival. Caroline spots May's next challenger – none other than Drew. At the stage, the battle is about to begin – May sends Combusken and Skitty, and Drew his Roselia and Flygon. Drew tells May he trained this Flygon just for the Festival and for the battle they will have. Roselia starts with Petal Dance and Flygon charges. Skitty uses Assist, which turns to Fire Spin, burning the petals, though Flygon goes out. Combusken uses Sky Uppercut, though Flygon evades, so Combusken falls down. Flygon uses Flamethrower and Roselia SolarBeam, but Combusken uses Fire Spin to negate the attacks. Combusken repeats its attack, but Flygon cancels it with Sandstorm. Skitty uses Blizzard on Roselia, but misses, as Roselia climbs on Flygon. Skitty uses Assist, turning into Vine Whip, but misses. Combusken jumps and goes on the vine, going up. Roselia uses Magical Leaf, but is negated by Blizzard. Flygon uses Flamethrower and Combusken is stricken, but still charges, using Sky Uppercut on Flygon to knock it away. May has about 30 seconds, so Combusken uses Quick Attack and Skitty goes to use Tackle. Roselia uses Stun Spore, negating the attacks. Flygon uses Steel Wing and both Pokémon are knocked out. Time is up and Drew wins, as he has more points than May. May is sad, but knows her Pokémon did their best. However, the people support her. Harley is annoyed by the fact she lost and people cheer for her. The last battle is Robert vs. Drew. Drew has lost a lot of points (at least much more than Robert). Milotic uses Twister, from which Claydol comes out. Claydol uses Hyper Beam on them and Milotic with Iron Tail. Drew loses to Robert, so Robert is declared the winner of the Grand Festival in Hoenn, and the Top Coordinator. Robert receives the Ribbon Cup. May is sad to see Drew lost to Robert, but Drew says "there is always someone better". The announcer tells there is a ceremony in the night for the participants. At night, May sits down, having eaten too much and sees Drew training his Masquerain and Roselia. He tells her Robert is not at the party, as he is too good – he is even now practicing. Drew goes away, telling May that he hopes to see her next year in the Festival, as she is better than before. Ash offers May dessert, but she refuses. Caroline tells they were on a romantic beach, annoying May a bit. May tells that Drew got her thinking – she will not give up before becoming a Top Coordinator. Caroline tells her daughter that she needs to focus on Ash first, as he still has the Hoenn League to compete in that is going to be held in Ever Grande City. Debuts Pokémon *Glalie (Ash's) *Flygon (Drew's) Quotes :"Snorunt! Ice Beam!" - Ash :"Snooooooo!" - Snorunt :"(laughing)" - Jessie, James, Meowth, and their Pokémon :"Come on, you call that an Ice Beam?" - Jessie :"It's more like a Nice Beam." - James :"Now dat was cold." - Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"It's...beautiful." - Jessie :"You think so? Well, that explains your hairstyle." - James :"Uh, dose Glalie always have a mean and angry look." - Meowth :"Thanks to you two, all my dreams of being top coordinator are shattered!" - Jessie :"You also said you wanted to be cool, so here you go." - James :"And you wanna see shattered, wait till we land." - Meowth :"What? What's this all about? They're cheering and she wasn't even the winner?! AUGH! THERE'S NO JUSTICE!!" - Harley after May's battle with Drew Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Geodude, Golem, Dugtrio, Regirock *The name of the episode is also a pun off a 1920s song called Rhapsody in Blue. *This episode plays background music from Mewtwo Strikes Back. Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move